customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Time (Jomaribryan's version)
Timmy Time is a British stop-motion animated children's television series made for the BBC by Aardman Animations. It started broadcasting in the United Kingdom on CBeebies on 6 April 2009. The show is a spin off from the Shaun the Sheep ''animation, which itself is a spin off from the Aardman series ''Wallace & Gromit, which introduced the character of Shaun in the 1995 short film A Close Shave, which in that short film, Wallace and Gromit uncover a plot to rustle sheep by a sinister dog. The first two series ran for 26 episodes. In the United Kingdom, the show's most recent run began in September 2011 on CBeebies. In Australia, season one commenced in May 2009 on ABC1 and on Seven Network the following month and season three started in May 2011 on ABC 4 Kids. The show also broadcast re runs on Disney Junior from its launch in 2012, but was pulled off the air in May 2014. Premise and format In this series, Timmy and his friends have to learn to share, make friends and accept their mistakes. They are supervised by two teachers, Harriet the Heron and Osbourne the Owl. The show is aimed at pre school aged children, which the company described as "a natural step for Aardman". The show is made up of ten minute episodes, which do not feature much dialogue, much like Shaun the Sheep. Shaun, his friends, Bitzer and the Farmer did not appear. A filming of one episode was featured on the Discovery Channel's How It's Made. Episodes Main article: List of Timmy Time episodes Characters *Timmy is a male lamb who is the titular character and enjoys being in the spotlight. He is three years old in sheep years and later turns four in the episode Timmy's Birthday. In many of the episodes he gets into trouble; however, he learns from his mistakes, and often tries to help the other characters out when he can. Timmy's noise is baaa He is best friends with Yabba, and is very close to Finlay. He also appears in Shaun the Sheep. *Harriet is a female pelican who speaks through caws and clicks. She is one of the two teachers. Harriet's noise is squawk. *Osbourne is a male owl who is the other teacher of the class and the father to Otus. Osbourne's noise is hoot-hoot. *Yabba is a male duckling who is very similar to Timmy in personality and is best friends with him. Yabba's noise is quack. *Paxton is a male piglet who is characterised by his appetite for food and his weight. He wears a blue sweater and is never seen without it. Paxton's noise is oink. *Mittens is a female kitten who is like other kittens: she hates getting her fur dirty (or wet) and is rather sensitive. Mittens's noise is mee-ew-ew. In some episodes, she seems to have feelings for Timmy. She always loves playing with picnics. *Ruffy is a male puppy who is energetic but he can be mentally rather slow. Ruffy's noise is rowf. *Apricot is a female hedgehog pup who is very quiet and skittish. When startled or frightened by someone or something she rolls up into a ball. Apricot's noise is hicoooo, though she rarely speaks. *Stripey is a male badger cub who is a bit sleepy and slow as badgers are nocturnal. Stripey's noise is eh-eh. *Kid is a male goat who has a large appetite like Paxton, and chews anything in sight. If the thing he is chewing is taken from him he does not mind; he just moves on to something else. Kid's noise is meh. *Otus is a male owlet who enjoys helping and looks up to Osbourne. He can be typically found reading and is very sensitive, sometimes copying his father Osbourne. Otus is commonly confused to be female due to his feminine voice tone and pink and purple feathers. Otus's noise is too-hoo. *Finlay is a male fox kit who is excitable and full of energy. Finlay's noise is yip-yap. *Bumpy is a male green caterpillar who is not part of the class but has many background appearances in the show. Bumpy makes a soft purring noise. *Timmy's Mum is a female sheep who is also not part of the class, but does appear in "Timmy's Christmas Surprise" and the end credits. She is the only parent of the show (excluding Osbourne) and also appears in Shaun the Sheep. Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:Playhouse Disney Shows